A light emitting diode (LED), which includes a compound semiconductor having a p-n junction structure, emit predetermined light by recombining minority carriers (holes or electrons). The light emitting diode consumes low power, has a long lifespan, and may be installed in a narrow space. In addition, since the light emitting diode is robust to vibrations, the light emitting diode has been widely used in various lighting devices as well as various information processing and communication apparatuses.